Wave Information
This is a list of all the waves in the game, and the tips that are displayed on every wave. 1 Crabs Crabs are peaceful creatures that generally don't do a lot. Their commander passively drains the mana of nearby heroes 2 Gnoll Gnolls are small melee warriors, wearing heavy armor. Their commander has a medium-range armor reducing attack, and is capable of |cffee0000Berserk|r; gaining a massive attack and movespeed burst, as well as the ability to scale walls. His Backstab ability allows him to deal double damage if he hits you from behind, so running away from him is not advised. 3 Crazed Madman 4 Wild Boar 5 Wood Troll 6 Faenrae Reaver 7 Blood Wolf 8 Giant Spider 9 Rock Troll 10 Bear 11 Dark Fiend 12 Snowbeast 13 Lesser Sluagh 14 Arbelog 15 Moss Mey 16 Swamp Troll 17 Young Ogre 18 Troll Mann 19 Small Peccary 20 Giant Thicket Viper 21 Yvhh la'tami 22 Giant Leucro 23 Frostwyrm 24 Death Spirit 25 Rock Guardian 26 Pirate 27 Skeletal Sailor 28 Marbeld Angiswaerd 29 Adan'f Blood Warrior|r" 30 Zombie Nomad|r" 31 Adan'f Shadow Mage|r" 32 Lun'Shele Hunter 33 Kra'hei 34 Poloh'izh 35 Misshapen Gremish'din 36 Armored Warklin 37 Warklin Mauler 38 S'sugi Malchata 39 Snaer Hafwa 40 S'lai Screamer set NT3="Crazed Madmen are axe wielding melee units. Their commander uses a spear to attack from a short range. His |cffee0000Trueshot Aura|r provides him with a massive damage boost, beware!" set NT4="Wild Boars are feral beasts, able to increase their attack speed at will. Their commander is able to |cffee0000Revive|r himself if not killed fast enough. He is also able to heal his allies, and has massive damage and spell reduction." set NT5="Wood Trolls have a stackable slow poison attack. Their leader is also able |cffee0000Root|r people, imobolizing their movement. If the commander is slain, the trees will lose the source of their power, and thusly lose their poisonous attacks." set NT6="Faenrae Reaver are |cffee0000permanently invisible|r while their commander is alive, so some means of seeing invisible is advised. Faenrae Reavers are extremely gifted assassins, having mastered the art of backstabbing. Their commander has an armor-reducing attack, Vampiric Aura, and |cffee0000Berserk|r." set NT7="Blood Wolves are cute, fluffy creatures capable of ripping your guts out to regain their health. Their commander has |cffee0000Feedback, Vampiric Aura, Berserk, Blood Scent|r, which grants a massive attack speed boost to nearby units, and |cffee0000Critical Wound|r, allowing him to score heavy critical hits." set NT8="Giant Spiders are easily capable of swarming you if not careful. Their commander attacks by shooting sticky strands of |cffee0000Web|r at you. If they connect, they will stick to you and throw you haphazardly around, dealing 20% of your current health as damage and slowing for 3 seconds. Be sure to avoid being trapped, or it will hit you very easily! The commander can also spawn eggsacks, which will spawn more spiders when killed." set NT9="The Rock Trolls are heavy trolls, made of rock. Their massive bulk allows them to |cffee0000Deflect|r incoming projectiles. Their commander grants all units in range a |cffee0000major|r armor and |cffee0000regeneration|r bonus, while he himself has massive damage reduction against attacks and spells. His hits are also capable of |cffee0000knocking you back|r, and he is protected by a |cffee0000Guardian Angel|r, which gives him a chance to avoid taking fatal damage, instead converting the damage into a heal." set NT$A="Bears are brown, furry animals; able to knock you back if they hit you. They have evasion, and gain increased speed from their commander, who can also heal her cubs." set NT$B="Dark Fiends have a cleaving attack. Their commander is graced by many auras, including |cffee0000Blood Scent|r and Vampiric Aura, which enhance the fiends' capabilities greatly. In addition, he has a devastating |cffee0000Mind Rip|r that will decimate your mana, can |cffee0000Reincarnate|r, and is protected by an |cffee0000Evil Angel|r." set NT$C="Snowbeasts are fluffy beasts that are just...freaking adorable! Due to their overwhelming cuteness, they are all protected by |cffee0000Guardian Angels|r. Their ultra-cute Commander also has a |cffee0000Healing Aura|r." set NT$D="Lesser Sluaghs are not to be underestimated because of their low damage. They will score a critical strike on almost every attack. Their commander is able to slow you a lot, so don't get caught in the middle." set NT$E="Arbelogs can bash your head in, stunning you for a short duration. Their commander is extremely fast and deadly, able to decimate you in mere seconds, with his arsenal of |cffee0000Overpower|r,Vampiric Aura, Bash, and |cffee0000Fury Swipes|r, which amplifies the damage he deals with each strike. However, this commander is easily tired, and its movement speed slows down considerably the lower its health is." set NT$F="Moss Meys are the worst nightmare for mages. They have a slowing attack, as well as |cffee0000Backstab|r, and their commander drains mana from a wide range. Their commander also has high evasion, making it hard for melee heroes to take her down." set NT16="Swamp Trolls has high magic resistance while their commander is alive. They are also able to dispel positive and negative buffs. In addition to a |cffee0000healing|r and armor aura, their Commander has high Evasion and Spell Reduction, can |cffee0000Deflect|r incoming projectiles, and the sheer force of his blows can |cffee0000knock you back|r." set NT17="Young Ogres have big clubs, and are able to ignore your armor with their |cffee0000Pulverize|r ability. Their Commander is able to enhance his fellow Ogres with his Command and Endurance Auras, is protected by a |cffee0000Guardian Angel|r, and never misses with his |cffee0000Spirit Strike|r, whhich also grants him 1.4x damage on his attacks." set NT18="Trolls are able to run through walls, and bash your head in. They are very fast and deadly, be careful! Their commander is also able to |cffee0000critically wound|r his enemies." set NT19="Small Peccaries have Evasion and |cffee0000Spirit Strike|r, which lets them deal 140% normal damage on every attack, that will never miss. Their leader has the deadly |cffee0000Armor Crush|r and |cffee0000Berserk|r, as well as various attack speed buffs." set NT20="Giant Thicket Vipers possess a short ranged poison attack and evasion. Their commander has High Evasion and |cffee0000Corruption Aura|r, which decreases the armor of nearby enemy units." set NT21="Yvhh la'tamis are known for their |cffee0000stuns|r. Their commander has a healing aura and a mana regeneration aura, increasing the rate his allies can stun at." set NT22="Giant Leucros are yet another wolf race. They have Critical Strike and |cffee0000Berserk|r, and their commander has the deadly |cffee0000Armor Crush|r, |cffee0000Berserk|r, and |cffee0000Feedback|r combo, as well as |cffee0000Blood Scent|r and Vampiric Aura." set NT23="Frost Wyrms have a medium ranged attack, as well as |cffee0000Curse|r. Their leader has a devastating |cffee0000Mind Rip|r and high Evasion." set NT24="Death Spirits can slow you with cold arrows and heal their allies with Healing Wave, while |cffee0000Purging|r you and burning your mana. Their leader has |cffee0000Berserk|r and Frost Shield, as well as |cffee0000Corruption Aura|r." set NT25="Rock Guardians can knock you back and |cffee0000Deflect|r incoming projectiles. Their commander has Spell Immunity, is protected by a |cffee0000Guardian Angel|r, and his blows can |cffee0000knock you back|r." set NT26="Pirates are invisible, and have an armor ignoring Pulverize, in addition to |cffee0000Fury Swipes|r. Their leader has spell damage reduction." set NT27="Skeletal Sailors are strong warriors with |cffee0000Feedback|r and Evasion. Their commander has |cffee0000Curse|r, asl well as the feared |cffee0000Armor Crush|r." set NT28="Marbled Angiswaerds have thorns granted by their commander, who can also deflect incoming projectiles. However, if their commander is slain, they will lose their thorns." set NT29="Adan'f Blood Warriors possess a lethal Poison Sting, which deals stackable damage per second. Their Commander has |cffee0000Armor Crush|r, |cffee0000Berserk, |cffee0000Evil Angel|r, and a devastating |cffee0000Mind Rip|r." set NT30="Zombie Nomads are the precursors to your demise, with a |cffee0000crippling poison attack|r. Their commander is protected by an |cffee0000Evil Angel|r." set NT31="Adan'f Shadow Mages can |cffee0000Cripple|r you severely. Their Commander has |cffee0000Curse|r, a devastating |cffee0000Mind Rip|r, and can cast |cffee0000Unholy Frenzy|r on his minions, granting them a major attack speed boost." set NT32="Lun'Shele Hunters possess a stackable poison attack, and their commander has various attack speed buffs and auras, in addition to |cffee0000Berserk|r and |cffee0000Shattering Arrows|r, which pernamently reduces the armor of units struck by her. When slain, you will recover your lost armor points." set NT33="Kra'hei have very high |cffee0000Spell Reduction|r and |cffee0000Spirit Strike|r. Their leader also has the Endurance and Command Auras, as well as the feared |cffee0000Armor Crush|r. In addition, he is protected by a |cffee0000Guardian angel|r." set NT34="Poloh'izh are permanently invisible, possess Evasion, and are capable of |cffee0000Backstab|rbing you. Their Commander can |cffee0000Mind Rip|r and |cffee0000Curse|r you." set NT35="Misshapen Germish'din have nothing special. Their leader possesses |cffee0000Blood Scent|r and Vampiric Aura." set NT36="Armored Warklins have Spell Damage Reduction and |cffee0000Thorns|r. Their commander has an armor-reducing attack." set NT37="Warklin Maulers have high Spell and Damage Reduction." set NT38="S'sugi Malchata have a stackable poison attack." set NT39="What? Still not dead yet? Here, have an |cffee0000Armor Crushing|r Snaer Hafwa commander! Her minions possess a slowing attack and |cffee0000Mind Rip|r." set NT40="S'lai Screamers are your end. They are all protected by |cffee0000Evil Angels|r, and possess Bash, Dispel Magic, |cffee0000Cripple|r, and |cffee0000Animate Dead|r." Category:Gameplay Category:Waves Category:Information